lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans and Grete Eller
Yaaaay. Sunday's the start of a new week but it's still a week end... Cookiez' Weekly Dolls is probably not back but.... anyways, I tried to finish this yesterday but it was eight in the evening and I had to sleep at ten.... (Ahaha. I slept at twelve, actually....) Ufufun. I made twins once more! God. Siblings are so cute... *stares at my brother* Yeah.... no.... I MADE THIS BY MYSELF BECAUSE ARISUASDFGHJKL (She actually made the concepts for all the dolls...) Information Hans and Grete (BTW, it's a silent "e") were sewn sometime on 1812.... Don't worry, I think dolls are immortal.... They were sewn with wanderlust (Lolwut how do you do that with an abstract noun???) Personality of Hans and Grete Hans and Grete are children of rich German aristocrats. Hans has always loved exploring outdoors while Grete likes reading about the outside world . Due to this, they are both very adventurous and curious. They both care and look out for each other, Hans being a bit over protective when a guy tries to get close to Grete. What Hans and Grete Look Like Hans and Grete have dark grey hair and eyes... were you expecting Hansel and Gretel to have blond hair? Yea.. no. Hans and Grete both tie their hair up. Grete does her sideways with a black ribbon with a rose in the center and Hans ties it low with a black band. Hans wears a dark navy blue vest with rose colored stitches at the right side over a dirty white (Dirty white is a yellowish white color) polo with the sleeves rolled up and a black ribbon with a rose in the center. He wears dark navy blue slacks and black dress shoes while Grete wears a dark navy blue corset with rose colored stitches over a dirty white shirt with puffed up short sleeves and a dirty white skirt. She wears dark navy blue stockings with a dirty white lace attached on her right leg (after so many years, I still don't know what to call that...) Hans and Grete's Pet Well, it's not really their pet but a raven follows them whenever they go outside... that's a thing... Hans and Grete's Home Hans and Grete lives in a mansion with white walls and a dark navy blue roof. They share a room together.... IM TOO BORED TO MAKE SOMETHING INTERESTINGasdfhjkl Okay wait. When they turned 16 they moved out of their house into one in the middle of the forest. Yes, It's what you've been expecting- They moved into a candy house (ノo///v///o)ノ Because. A witch magically cursed the house to be made of sweets. Cookiezwatyoudoing Other Merchandise * Hans and Grete Full Sized * Hans Full Sized * Grete Full Sized * Hans and Grete Mini * Hans Mini * Grete Mini * ButtonTales! Bundle Category:ButtonTales! Category:Twins Category:Cookiez Rocker Category:ArisuSyndrome Category:Cookiez' Weekly Dolls Category:Hair Color: Dark Grey Category:Eye Color: Dark Grey Category:Hairstyle: Low ponytail Category:Hairstyle: Side Ponytail Category:Hairstyle: Back ponytail